Mes petits délires sur les gBoys
by Nahamy
Summary: contient le sabre de Wufei le lapin blanc en peluche de Trowa. Et voici le tour du Perfect Soldier avec le spandex d'Heero
1. Le sabre de Wufei

Titre : Le sabre de Wufei Auteur : Nahamy Genre : délire Couple : aucun Résumé : Wufei a perdu son sabre, mais l'a-t-il vraiment perdu ?  
  
Tout était tranquille dans la maison des 5 pilotes de gundam, Heero pianotait sur son ordinateur en observant un certain baka natté qui avait l'air bien calme perdue dans ses pensées, Quatre jouait du violon dans le salon et Trowa l'écoutait en lisant. Bref tout va bien. (Auteur : bizarre j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelqu'un mais qui ? Duo : Bah notre dragon national Chang Wufei auteur : Ah oui en plus c'est lui le héro).  
  
??: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Duo : Quel est ce cri inhumain ?  
  
Quatre : Je crois que c'est Wufei.  
  
Les 4 G-boy se précipitèrent au 1er étage pour venir au secours de Wufei contre un quelconque ennemi. Arrivait à leur destination ils contemplèrent le dernier représentant de l'illustre famille Chang prit d'une hystérie, passant d'un blanc digne d'un cadavre et un rouge cerise en quelques secondes, ce qui amusa fortement Duo, fouiller sa chambre de fond en comble en criant des « c'est pas possible ! » et des « mais où est il ». Quatre d'un calme olympien et charitable de nature tenta de calmer le dragon.  
  
Quatre : Que cherches-tu Wufei ? Nous pouvons peut-être d'aider ?  
  
Wufei : J AI PERDU MON SABRE !!!!  
  
Heero : Et c'est pour ça que tu hurles.  
  
Wufei : Pour ça ? Pour ça ? Sache Monsieur Heero Yui, Monsieur Iceberg man, Mister Perfect Soldier, sache que se sabre est dans ma famille depuis des générations, et qu'il a énormément d'importance pour moi.  
  
Trowa : Tu l'as peut-être rangé quelque part et que tu n'en souvient plus.  
  
Wufei : Impossible je le range toujours au même endroit et............. Maxwell tu es bien silencieux.  
  
Duo : Je compatis mon cher Wufy.  
  
Wufei : C'est Wufei Maxwell et si c'est encore une de tes blagues.  
  
Duo : Pas avec ton sabre je sais qu'il est aussi important pour toi que ma croix pour moi et son portable pour Heero.  
  
Wufei : Mouais. ..  
  
..  
  
...  
  
Quatre : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
Wufei : OUIN OUIN JE VEUX MON SABRE OUIN  
  
Duo : Oh mon pauv Wufei, vient me faire un câlin ça ira mieux  
  
Wufei : Sniff je veux bien un câlin mais JE VEUX AUSSI MON SABRE OUIN !!!!  
  
Duo : Allons mon petit dragon en sucre d'orge je vais t'en acheter un autre.  
  
Wufei : Mah se sera pas pareil.  
  
Duo : T'as raison se sera même mieux, parce que c'est moi qui te l'aura offert, d'accord mon c?ur ?  
  
Wufei : Vi t'es vraiment un pote toi. Tu sais que je t'aime ?  
  
Duo : Voui allez viens on va achetez ton sabre.  
  
Wufei : Et si on retrouve l'autre ?  
  
Duo : Et bien ça t'en fera deux.  
  
Et dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils partirent faire les magasin sous les yeux ébahit (si si même Heero) des trois autre G-boy. Après avoir retrouvé leurs esprits et récupérer leur mâchoire fracassée par terre chacun retourna à ses occupations premières. Quatre décida de faire un petit peu de ménage, voulant tout nettoyer et peut-être ainsi retrouvé l'objet disparus, après avoir fait un grand ménage de printemps, il partie faire une petite lessive. Il tria d'abord le blanc et les couleurs puis mit de l'adoucissant dans le tambour, en le versant il sentie quelque chose à l'intérieur, curieux il y mit la main et se la fit coupé, pfut plus de main.  
  
FIN  
  
Non vous voulez pas ? Bon.  
  
Alors il y mit la main et ressortit le sabre de Wufei (comment y rentre dans la machine je sais pas) tout étonné Quatre apporta sa découverte à ses amis en tentant de savoir comment et pourquoi il avait bien put atterrir là. (Parce que je le voulais.. non ?)  
  
Quatre : Regardez se que j'ai trouvé.  
  
Trowa : Le sabre de Wufei, ou était il ?  
  
Quatre : Dans la machine à laver.  
  
Trowa °-° : Que faisait il là à ton avais ?  
  
Quatre : Bin j'ai bien une idée mais.  
  
Heero : Dit toujours Quatre.  
  
Quatre : Je crois que Wufei a mit en place toute cette mise en place pour que Duo s'occupe de lui.  
  
Trowa : Attend tu veux dire que.  
  
Quatre : Notre Wufei national craque pour un certain Shinigami et qu'il est prêt à tout pour finir dans ses bras.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard Duo et Wufy pour les intimes revenaient à la maison tout content, les autres préférèrent passé sous silence le coup de la machine à laver.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard.  
  
Tout était tranquille dans la maison des 5 pilotes de gundam, Wufei assit tranquillement dans le canapé à coté de Duo astiquait son nouveau sabre, Quatre jouait du violon et Trowa lisait en l'écoutant. Quand la voie de Heero leur parvint du 1er étage.  
  
- J'AI PERDU MON PORTABLE.  
  
Shinigami vola au secours du hacker, pendant que Quatre se gondolait de rire sous le regard amusait de Trowa et interrogateur de Wufei.  
  
OWARI 


	2. Le lapin blanc en Peluche

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : gundam wing  
  
Genre : guimauve  
  
Note : aucun des perso ne m'appartient.  
  
Le lapin blanc en peluche.  
  
Tout était tranquille dans la maison des G-boys, ceux-ci étaient comme on pourrait dire en vacance. Wufei médité tranquillement sur l'herbe, Trowa faisait on ne sait quoi dans sa chambre, Heero, bah c'est Heero celui-ci ne connaissant pas la définition du mot vacance pianotait comme un fou sur son ordinateur portable. Duo avait bien tenté de la lui apprendre (la def de vacance) mais après avoir faillit avaler le petit larousse, envoyer par les bon soin de Hee-chan il s'exila sagement à coté de Quatre devant la télé. Bref le paradis.  
  
- Aaaaaaaahhhhhh !!!! °o° ?  
  
02 : C'est moi où c'est Trowa Barton alias Iceberg n°2 qui vient de hurler à la mort ?  
  
En effet cela avait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un, c'est pourquoi tous montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers, direction la chambre du pilote 03.  
  
04 : Trowa tout va bien ?  
  
03 : euh oui désolé, j'ai juste perdu un truc c'est rien.  
  
02 : C'est quoi on peut peut être d'aider man.  
  
03 : mon lapin blanc en peluche. (murmure aussi fort qu'un battement d'aile de mouche, -__- super la comparaison)  
  
05 : Parle plus fort, pour ma part je n'ai rien entendue.  
  
03 : mon lapin en peluche.  
  
Trowa piqua un phare monstre et les G-boys se mordir les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, enfin pas tous.  
  
02 : Booouuuaaahahahah ! Tro, un lapin en peluche, ahah mdr.  
  
03: Oh ça va, c'est le seul truc qui me reste de mon enfance je peux pas m'endormir sans.  
  
01 : messieurs votre mission, si toute fois vous l'acceptez, est de retrouver la peluche représentant un lapin blanc de notre camarade ici présent.  
  
02 04 05 : Mission accepté !  
  
C'est ainsi que par un bel après-midi de printemps les G-boys fouillèrent l'ensemble de la maison : les chambres, les tiroirs, dans/sous les armoires, la cuisines avec ses dizaines de placards, la salle de bain, le salon en regardant bien sous les fauteuils et autre, le jardin et même les gundams. Mais hélas rien, nada. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence le lapin blanc avait bel et bien disparut. Et c'est la mort dans l'âme que le pilote 03 regagna sa chambre.  
  
- psssiiitt Quat-chan vient voir.  
  
- Pourquoi tu chuchotes Duo ?  
  
- J'ai peut être une solution pour Tro-chan.  
  
- Ah oui quoi ?  
  
- Bah CA.  
  
- CA ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Duo puis je savoir se que tu fait avec CA dans ton armoire ?  
  
- C'était pour faire une blague à Heero mais si ça peut aidé Trowa je suis prêt à m'en séparer. Vas y essaye.  
  
- Et pourquoi moi ?  
  
- C'est toi qui partage ta chambre avec lui non ?  
  
- Mouais.... Tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est exactement ma taille alors que tu l'avais acheté pour toi ?  
  
- Oh j'ai dut me tromper. Allez vas vite réconforter Trowa.  
  
Quatre se dirigea vers sa chambre en pestant entre ses dents contre les bakas natté. Il ouvrit la porte et resta immobile devant le lit de Trowa. Celui-ci sentant sa présence, il se retourna et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle. Quatre était immobile devant lui, en costume de lapin de blanc avec les oreilles et la queue en pompon. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit « kawai ».  
  
- Euh surprise. Comme tu avait l'air triste, Duo et moi on a pensez.... Enfin voilà quoi.  
  
Trowa se leva vivement et prit le petit blond dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres roses et recula quand il s'en aperçu.  
  
- Oh excuse, c'est juste que je suis tellement heureux.  
  
- Y a pas de mal, au contraire.  
  
Trowa lui fit un grand sourire, il le prit dans ses bras et le déposa dans son lit, il s'allongea à ses côtès et posa sa tête au niveau du cœur de sa peluche humaine. Quatre lui caressa les cheveux et quand il s'endormit se fut avec la pensée que de finir à vie d'un grand brun aux yeux vert serait très agréable.  
  
Dans une autre chambre :  
  
- Je peux libérer l'otage ?  
  
- Vas y Hee-chan je crois que c'est bon   
  
Heero mit la main dans Space Spandex et en ressortit le petit lapin blanc.  
  
- Faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques comment tu fais avec ton spandex.  
  
- Hn secret professionnel.  
  
Au petit déjeuner :  
  
- Tro-chan regarde ce que j'ai trouve, il était dans la machine à laver.  
  
Et Duo brandit fierement le lapin blanc en peluche. Le regard de Mr Iceberg n°2 alla de la peluche à Quatre puis à nouveau à la peluche. Finalement il attira le petit blond contre lui.  
  
- Tu peux le garder je lui ai trouver un remplaçant.  
  
OWARI   
  
Nahamy : ah contente.  
  
Trowa : c'est la honte de ma vie.  
  
Wufei : après moi et mon sabre voici Trowa et sa peluche  
  
Duo : c'est un peu guimauve non ?  
  
nahamy : c'était voulut   
  
Quatre : j'suis en costume de lapin !!!!  
  
Nahamy : et dans les bras de Trowa alors te plains pas. Bon je vous laisse je vais voir ce que je peux faire subir à Heero.  
  
Heero : nahamy omae korosu  
  
Duo : euh review please ? 


	3. le spandex d'Heero

Auteur : Nahamy

Base : Gundam Wing (je reprends mes délires)

**Le spandex d'Heero**.

Heero regarda avec effarement le calendrier devant lui et jura de toutes ses forces. Il savait bien qu'il avait oublié quelque chose : Pâques. Oh, pas que cette fête le gênait, mais plutôt ce baka d'américain qui le traînait chaque veille de Pâques dans toutes les boulangeries. Et le cri du baka natté en chasse du Perfect Soldier retentit. Heero décida d'agir.

- Heero !

Duo déboula dans leur chambre commune à la recherche de son compagnon, mais celle-ci était vide. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais personne. Avisant le spandex d'Heero sur le lit, Duo le prit et le mit dans le bac à linge sale. Il fouilla tout le 1er étage, entrant dans chaque pièce, mais rien, nothing, nada, pas de soldat parfait en vue. Dépité de ne pas trouver son porte chocolat perso des veilles de Pâques, Duo se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Dîtes, les mecs, vous n'avez pas vu Heero ?

- Non, désolé Duo. Je vais faire une lessive, tu as des choses à laver ? ( Quat-chan et son obsession du ménage)

- Non, ça va Quat-chan, mais Heero en a. Wuffy, tu ne fais rien cet aprem' ?

- Euh... bah, c'est-à-dire.

- Parfait, tu viens avec moi alors.

Et Duo traîna tout content le chinois qui pestait entre ses dents contre un certain Soldat Parfait déserteur.

Quatre monta prendre le linge sale dans la salle d'eau et mit le tout dans la machine.

Heero se sentit bousculer dans les coins, mais que diable de passait-il ? Tout à coup, de l'eau s'infiltra au niveau de ses pieds. Il jura tout ce qu'il savait et se faufila vers un trou, lui offrant une partie sèche. Quelques temps plus tard, l'eau partit et Heero se sentit à niveau trimballer dans tout les sens.

Quatre étendit le linge dans le jardin, puis partit faire le repas. Une fois qu'il fut rentré, le spandex commença à bouger sans qu'aucun souffle de vent ne l'y aide. Il se tordit de plus en plus fort au point de tomber au sol, mais le vêtement continua ses contorsions. Quand soudain............une main jaillit de l'ouverture, puis un bras, puis deux et finalement la tête de notre japonais apparut, les cheveux plus désordonnés que jamais, trempé et le regard plus noir que jamais. Finalement, il sortit complètement, renfila son spandex trempé et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Atchoum ! Fichu baka, j'ai la crève maintenant.

Duo montra à Quatre tout ce qu'il avait acheté, sous le regard grognon de Wufei, quand Heero rentra trempé.

- Bah, Hee-chan, tu as été te baigner tout habillé ? Mais il fait froid dehors.

Heero le fusilla du regard.

- Duo, la prochaine fois que tu touches à mes affaires, OMAE O KOROSU.

- °o° euh... oui Hee-chan.

OWARI

Nahamy : je m'améliore pas --

Heero : je suis déshonoré

Duo : le mystère du Spandex est résolu, il s'ouvre bel et bien sur une autre dimension

Wufei : Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur nous ?

Nahamy : J'sais pas une incompatibilité avec les nombres impairs peut être.

01/03/05 : -- Allons-nous la croire ?


End file.
